The present invention relates to railings, and specifically to railings that are vertically adjustable to account for various stair pitches.
General safety and indeed most building codes require that stairs have railings. In many situations such railings are constructed from wrought iron that is welded into a custom configuration specifically adapted for the staircase in question. This practice requires the skill and artistry of professional railing manufacturers, and is therefore costly and time consuming for home and business owners.